


Bite Me

by ghostofviper



Category: NXT, WWE UK, World Wrestling Entertainment, nxt uk
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “Bite me.”
Relationships: Pete Dunne/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Bite Me

“I don’t want you to buy me dinner. I don’t want you to take me out on a date. I don’t want you to promise to call me or tell me you love me. I only want you to do one thing. Bite me.’ Those were the words she whispered in his ear before ducking out of the bar with a filthy beckoning smile in his direction. 

With nary a word to his mates, Pete Dunne threw a few bills on the bar top to cover his tab, grabbed his coat and followed the forward beauty out the door. She had a cab waiting, leaning against the opposite door enticingly, legs spread allowing him a good view of the pink lace panties underneath her miniskirt. Pete slid into the waiting cab settling back against the seat, eyeing her with the corner of his mouth ticking, wanting to jump into its familiar smirk. 

“You always pick up strangers in a bar?” He asked her, his eyes flicking down to her thighs where her hands were toying with the edge of her skirt. 

“You’re not a stranger. I know who you are. I know what you do. I’ve seen you in the ring.” She responded with a shrug. “You’re so brutal and dirty. It makes me hot. And I want you to use your teeth on me like you do your opponents. Like you do that belt of yours. Biting my flesh as you fuck me.”

Pete nodded hand reaching down to adjust his dick as it grew harder with each of her dirty words as they arrived at their destination. Pete climbed out, handing some bills to the driver for the fare and stepped back allowing her to lead the way to her home. He admired the view as she walked ahead of him, her bubble ass showcased to perfection in that tight little skirt. He definitely wouldn’t mind leaving some teeth marks on that thing. 

They were barely across the threshold before she was on him, pressing him back into her door and latching herself on his neck. It caught Pete a bit off guard. He was so used to being the aggressor, but he found he kind of enjoyed letting her be in control for a moment. But not for too long. He let her have her way until she had him stripped bare licking and nipping down his chest before he decided that was enough. 

Grabbing a handful of her hair he pulled her off his body, pulling her in for a bruising kiss before pushing her away. “Get naked.” He commanded watching as she hurriedly obeyed, tossing her close into a pile at her feet.

“On your knees,” He said once she was nude. “I think that filthy mouth of yours needs something keep it quiet.” Pete didn’t have to wait long as she flew to her knees, opening her mouth wide and taking his cock in a fell swoop, choking a bit as she slid his thickness into her throat. 

“Uh, uh, uh,” He stopped her when her hands reached for him. “Put your hands behind your back and keep them there. This is my show now.” Hands gripping into her hair, Pete began fucking her face, slowly at first, long strokes in and out of her mouth, before he picked up the pace, ramming roughly his hips snapping against her lips as she worked to breathe around him. There were few things Pete liked more than the sound of a girl gagging on his cock and he took full enjoyment from every sound she made as he abused her throat. Finally he pulled out of her mouth, smirking down at her as spit dripped down her chin. But she was smiling up at him, looking ready for more. 

Helping her to her feet, Pete spun her towards the hallway, slapping her ass on the ass as she directed him to the bedroom. 

“On ya hands and knees.” He told her following her onto the bed, stroking his cock in his fist as she got into the requested position. “Ya ready to get fucked sweetheart?” He growled pulling her hips back to meet his. 

“Yes, please. Fuck me hard.” She moaned wiggling her ass against his cock making Pete slap his hand on the globe and admire the bright red hand print that appeared. 

“Ya look good with my hand print on your ass.” Pete said. “Can’t wait to see what that ass looks like with my teeth marks on it.” Lining up with her pussy Pete shoved in, sliding into her wetness and moaning as she gripped around him as he stretched her out. After a moment he began thrusting in earnest, skin slapping together echoing through the room, breathless moans flying from her mouth as she pushed back against him to meet his thrusts. Pete reached up around her body hand clasping on her throat and squeezing experimentally. When she whimpered and pressed harder back against him he grinned. That was all the green light he needed. Tightening his grip Pete pulled her up by the throat, keeping it locked securely in his hand as he buried his teeth into the back of her neck making her scream as she came around his cock, shuddering as she did so. Pete pulled out of her, leaning down to bite her firm ass cheek, leaving a deep imprint of his teeth before flipping her onto her back and pushing his cock back into her dripping cunt. 

“That’s right baby, take my cock like a good girl.” He said as she spread her legs wide for him allowing Pete to lean forward and put his hand back on her throat a dirty smile on his face when he squeezed and her hands went to her breasts squeezing and pinching the nipples as Pete choked her. He could feel her pussy clenching against him as he pounded into her and knew he was going to get another orgasm out of her before he came. Keeping one hand on her throat, his other slid to her pussy, pinching her clit between his thumb and forefinger and giving it a tug making her cry out in pleasure. He kept those motions up, thrusting in and playing with her clit was his hand was on her throat finally making her come with a scream as he pinched her tightly between his fingers. 

“There you go, come all my dick. Scream for me.” He urged sweat dripping from his brow as he pounded into her, thrusts becoming frantic as his own orgasm pushed forward. “Fuck yes,” He moaned as he came into her, cock pulsing as streams of come filled her. Pete collapsed on top of her, pressing a kiss to her lips. 

“Give me a few minutes love and I’ll make you scream some more.” He promised flipping over onto his back and breathing heavily.


End file.
